


Golden Days

by Q_dracul



Series: It’s Not Over [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: Things are going great for Dark Sides. And things are changing and progressing for Virgil and Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: It’s Not Over [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512014
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last happy book in this series. It will also be the last death free book in the series. If you don't want angst and heart ache I advise discontinuing the series after this book.
> 
> I have no ideas for chapter titles. Sorry.

It was Thanksgiving time again and we were finished with our tour. Now we got to relax and just write songs and record our next album. We were all looking forward to this brake, but I think Logan was looking forward to it more than any of us. As soon as we got back home he locked himself in his room and every time he came out his face was buried in a book.

I figured he'd had enough of us to last him a lifetime when he decided to stay home instead of going to Roman & Remus' moms' house for dinner. It was an early dinner since Roman and I were heading to my Dad's house afterwards and Remus and De were going on a date.

"He's either really into those books he bought while we were on tour or he's tired of being a fifth wheel," I sighed, looking out the passenger window as we left Roman's moms and headed to my dad's house.

"He would tell us if we were annoying him or if he felt lonely, Virge."

"Would he?"

"Yes. Maybe. I hope he would." Roman sighed and took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles, never once taking his eyes off the road. "We'll y'all to him when we get home, love. I promise."

"Okay," I whispered, nodding my head.

***

After dinner with my dad, Patton, and Sunniva, Roman and I headed back to our place.

"We're back, Lo!" I called out as we entered the house.

"And we come bearing gifts of food," Roman added, kicking the door shut behind us.

"Welcome back. How are your families doing?" Logan emerged from his room in a unicorn onesie and a necktie, his face buried in a trivial pursuit book.

"They're good. Sad you didn't come to dinner." I set the bags I was carrying on the kitchen table and started putting the food away. We were gonna be eating turkey for the next week thanks to our parents.

"If everything okay, nerd ?" Leave it to Roman to toss tact out the window.

"Everything is copacetic. Why do you ask?"

"Are you annoyed with us? Or do you feel like the odd one out? I could hook you up with someone. Find you a cuddle buddy."

Oh god, Roman, please just shut up.

Logan looked at the taller man a If he'd lost his mind, and I honestly couldn't blame him. "I'm fine, Roman. I've just been enjoying some me time. Hence the current ensemble," he motioned to his current attire.

"Okay. Let us know if you need anything," I grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him up to our room before he could say anything to Logan. I knew from experience that pushing him for more details would just upset him. If he wanted time alone we would give it to him. And if he wanted to talk we would be here to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Virgil, honey, we can afford to take one day off from rehearsing. We need to go and meet with the wedding planner," Roman pleaded as I sat on the edge of our bed, tying my boots.

It had been six months since we'd last been on tour and we'd finally gotten some time to start planning our wedding. Our next album wasn't due to be released for another two months and save for one song we were pretty much done with it. I had been finding excuse after excuse to put off meeting with the wedding planner and had finally run out of excuses. It wasn't that I wanted to put off the wedding. I just wanted it to be perfect for Roman. I, personally would've been happy just going to a justice of the peace and getting married that way. But leave it to the love of my life to be totally extra when it came to something like this.

"Okay, Dr Do-the-most. We'll take the day off and meet with the wedding planner." I yelped and let out a chuckle as Roman lifted me off the bed and spun me around ecstatically. Though he was a bit extra most of the time I quickly learned over the years that it was the small things that really made him happy.

We called out to the others that we were on our way out and that rehearsal was cancelled for the day. We then got in Roman's car and made our way to the bakery where we would be meeting with the wedding planner to taste cakes. This part of the planning I could totally get behind.

As we pulled up the wedding planner, Patrice, waved to us. They were a nice enough person. Reminded me a bit of my dad and Patton with how bubbly they were.

"Roman, Virgil! It's great you guys could make it," they greeted as we got out of the car and walked over. "Roman, I spoke with your mothers and they are excited to be hosting the wedding at their house. Virgil, your dad and brother are taking care of the rehearsal dinner. Today I thought we could talk cakes and lunch menu."

"Lunch menu?" I gave the other man a confused look. Of course, I'd forgotten already the time of day we'd planned for the wedding.

"Yes, lunch menu. Remember, we talked about a morning wedding so we could have the evening to ourselves?" Roman gave me a concerned look.

"Right. Sorry. Guess I've been focusing so much on work I forgot. I won't forget again. I promise. It's going to be on the release date for our next album, right?"

"Correct," Roman kissed my temple as he spoke. "Do you remember the colour scheme?"

"Red, gold, and amethyst. Your side is dressed in white while mine is dressed in black. Remus and De are mad at you because they have to wear white. Patton and Logan don't care as long as we're happy. Did I forget anything?"

"Nope. You're doing perfect."

We walked into the bakery and were treated by the owner who had already gotten together some cake samples for us. This place hadn't been Roman's first pick, only because of how far away they were. But, his first choice, a bakery closer to our house, turned out to be run by a homophobic couple so they were out of the question for any business from us. This place was better in my opinion anyway. Not only were they a bakery, but they also ran a catering business. If the food was good we could have them take care of everything as far as the menu and cake went.

In the end, we decided on a strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla geode cake. We went for black for the outside and red and gold on the inside. The grooms on top would be dressed like us and made to be keepsakes. Patrice had suggested fondant cake toppers, but we wanted to keep them and put them on display when we got out own house.

The menu was kept simple with a potluck kind of feel. We didn't have our guest list finalized yet and told the owner we would get back to them once we did. The cake we did order rather large. If there was cake leftover I would happily devour it over the next few weeks following the wedding.

Patrice scheduled to meet with us to go over the guest list the following week. It was hard to believe we had only six months until the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed contently in my sleep and snuggled closer to Roman. Or, at least, I tried to snuggle closer to Roman. He wasn't in bed which made said snuggling impossible. Letting out an annoyed groan I sat up and pushed my bangs out of my face before scanning the room for my fiance. Damn that man and his early morning routine.

I climbed out of bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping around my shoulders, and made my way downstairs to look for the princely man. He was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and singing. I made my way closer and leaned my head against his back.

"I'm standing on the borderline. Between two states I'm petrified."

"Traitor," I yawned, "that's not even one of our songs."

He chuckled and turned to wrap me in a hug. "Good morning, my beloved. Did you sleep well?"

"No. My space heater left at ass o'clock in the morning and I had to come find you," I grumbled.

He chuckled again and kissed the top of my head. "I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed."

"Mhm. I guess I can forgive you. Just don't forget the coffee." With another yawn, I made my way back up to our bedroom and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is hella short. I had just gotten word that my son fell and hurt himself so I'm worried about him. Plus I had anxiety earlier today because of an important phone call I had to take care of. I promise to try better next week.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the edge of the bed, breathing into a paper bag with tears running down my face. It was three in the morning. Roman sat beside me and sleepily rubbed my back in small circles, whispering words of encouragement into my ear.

It had been over a year since I last had a panic attack this bad. I was hyperventilating and crying. And, I felt horrible for waking the other man up at the witching hour. I knew how much he liked to get his beauty sleep, even though he didn't need it.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. None of that now. I'm glad you woke me up. I'd hate for you to go through this alone," he whispered in my ear before kissing my temple when I sobbed out an apology.

It was four in the morning when I finally calmed down. An entire hour of panic and I was beyond tired when it was done. I only even knew what time it had ended because Roman told me when I woke up at around noon that day.

We were supposed to meet with the real estate agent, but Roman rescheduled it for another day so that I could get some sleep.

***

We met up with our real estate agent and her wife a week after my panic attack, and right after our appointment with the wedding planner. It was a busy day for me, but I was glad to get it all done in one go.

Our agent and her wife were like the Property Brothers, only they were women and married to each other. Kate was the real estate agent and Emily was all about construction and interior design.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing today?" Kate greeted us. Emily was nowhere to be seen, probably already inside planning out renovations.

"Okay," I replied, giving her a small smile.

"Splendid," Roman replied puffing out his chest and placing his fists on his hips. Kate and I chuckled at him. "Where's Emily?"

"She's already inside planning possible renovations for you guys. We really think you'll like this place. It's got everything on your list structurally and Emily can make any other changes you might need."

"Great, let's check it out." Roman and I said in unison.

After a walkthrough of the house and going over Emily's design plans we decided to put in an offer for the property.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman and I decided to tell the others that we were looking for our own place and planning on moving out after the wedding. We'd been putting it off because we didn't know how to break it to them.

We decided to bring hop pizza and cake to lessen the blow. Also to get Remus and De in the same room again since they were broken up once more.

"Guys, we have some news to share," Roman said, gathering the other three guys' attention.

"Virgil's pregnant?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

"No. We don't plan on trying for a kid until after the wedding," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Speaking of things happening after the wedding," Roman wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "Virgil and I have been house hunting and we plan on moving out after the wedding?"

"What?" Remus and De said in unison.

"In that case, I wouldn't recommend trying to start a family until at least a year after marriage. So many changes at once couldn't possibly be good for Virgil's anxiety." Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

I smiled and nodded at my friend. "Thanks. That might be a good idea."

"Why are you guys moving out?" Remus asked.

"Because we want a bit of space. The house we're looking at is large enough that you guys can come and visit and we plan on putting a recording studio in the basement." Roman explained.

"Think about it this way, you'll be able to have your own room in two months," I added. "That reminds me. Everyone has their tuxedo fro Patton's wedding, right?"

They all nodded and informed me that they did.

We hadn't initially planned on getting married the month after Patton and Sunniva, but things came up and they had to move their wedding ahead by a couple of years. Sunniva wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle and he was sick, so the wedding had to be moved up to make sure he would be able to do it.


End file.
